Flurries and Fervor
by can-can-can
Summary: My version of what happened between Jordan and Woody after the ending scene in Loves Me Not.
1. To Hell With It

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Crossing Jordan. I've just borrowed its fabulous characters from Tim Kring, et. al. and I promise to return them unharmed… mostly.

A/N: Like I've said before, I only write when something gets in my head and won't leave me be… low and behold it's happened again. I waited around for _someone_ to write a fill-in-the-blanks about what happened in between the ending scene of _Loves Me Not_ and the beginning scene of _The Elephant in the Room_, but no one did, so I was left with no choice but to do it myself. This was intended to be a one-shot (as are most of my stories), but it started getting a bit long. This first chapter is very tame, but this story will be rated M for what will definitely be adult content in any future chapters.

This first chapter is basically what happened in that ending scene of _Loves Me Not_ and all dialogue is as it appeared on the show.

Reviews and constructive criticism are highly valued.

* * *

_Snowstorms can be both a blessing and a curse, _Jordan thought as she climbed the stairs, carrying a small bag with what little food she could scrounge up in the inn's gift shop. _The same storm that to one person means a cozy night curled up in front of a fire can mean a trip to the morgue for another unfortunate soul after his car hits a patch of ice and sends him careening into oncoming traffic. _

Jordan hesitated at the top of the stairs. _Snowstorms can be a blessing of being snowed-in with a gorgeous man. _Jordan smiled ruefully at the open doorway of their room, as if it could sense the irony. _But it is also the agony of sleeping in the same bed with said gorgeous man, and knowing, despite your utmost desires, that nothing will happen._

_You're both adults, _Jordan wordlessly whispered to herself and she took a deep breath and entered the room.

She found Woody sitting on the bed they'd shared the night before, sniffing some sort of translucent liquid in a canning jar. He glanced over at her, his hair spiking in all directions in that way that made Jordan want to take her fingers to it and tease it even more. _You're both consenting adults, _an inner voice taunted.

"Hey. Any news that the road home might be open yet?"

"No," she smiled as she leaned down towards him and sat on the bed, "looks like we're snow bound." One by one she began removing the snacks she had procured from the bag. "Candy eyeballs," she explained as she passed the bag to Woody, who gave it a questioning look. "Salt water taffy," handing over the next bag. He gave a more approving sound this time, quirking up his eyebrow in a playful notion. Jordan removed the last of the bag's contents, "Noose cookies," she passed him the jar.

"Yeah," he said, placing the jar next to the other items he'd set on the bed beside him, obviously unimpressed with the menu. "How about a liquid dinner?" Woody countered. "Davey gave it to us as a thank you gift," he explained as he handed the jar he had been holding to Jordan.

She looked at him questioningly. "Moonshine?"

His response was a slight smile and shrug. Jordan put the jar to her lips and took a sip of its contents. He couldn't hide his smirk as she winced at, what he had learned earlier, the most horrible tasting concoction of alcohol he'd ever encountered.

"Oh!" she groaned, the alcohol burning its way down her throat until the welcome feeling of warmth filled her belly. "Umm…ugh... it grows on ya." She giggled as she passed the jar back to a smiling Woody, who turned to place it on his bedside table. As he turned back toward her his face grew serious.

"Say, Jordan, it's…uh… nice to be us again," he paused, his eyes were warm and Jordan realized that, for one of a very few times in the past months, he looked genuinely happy, "past all that."

"The fighting, anger… yeah," she lowered her head, afraid to show the emotions that this topic always brought in her, but at the same time wanting Woody to know that she, too, had missed their… relationship, for lack of a better word.

"We did good on this," Woody continued, his eyes pulling hers up again, "I missed that."

She smiled that little smile that always made his heart skip a beat or two, "Yeah, me too," she paused and, trying to lighten the mood a little, added, "except for the almost dying part."

"Yeah, except for that," his eyes never left hers.

Woody moved toward her, the bed creaking under their weight. He wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug. Jordan's hands instinctually went to his back, and she smiled into the crook of his neck.

Suddenly the temperature in the ice-cold room seemed to be rising exponentially. Jordan senses were overwhelmed by the closeness of him. She could smell his unique sent that she had come to adore over the years; something comprised of soap, cologne, hair gel, and a certain _je ne sais quoi_ she couldn't put her finger on, but it gave an overall effect that was his, and his alone.

* * *

Woody held her, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness of her body and the feeling of her chestnut curls tickling his cheek. He'd wished he could say he'd forgotten the feeling of her in his arms, but he'd be lying if he did. Wanting Jordan was something akin to coming home; the memories never fade, and once you've come back it seems as if the time you've spent away vanishes and you're left with the impression that you'd never left.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her citrus shampoo. God, how he'd missed this. He'd missed their easy rapport, their early morning runs, and dancing the night away in each other's arms. But most of all he missed this feeling between them. Right now he wanted nothing more than to take his lips to hers and show her, _really_ show her, exactly how much he'd missed her.

There was a problem with that plan, however – namely: JD. Jordan and Pollack had been together for months now, and just yesterday he'd witnessed Pollack's words of love to her. Despite how they'd come off in more of a "marking his territory" way, Woody didn't doubt the sentiment behind them.

_No, _he silently told himself, _she's taken, and through no fault but your own._ He opened his eyes again and placed a chaste kiss in her hair.

* * *

Jordan's eyes were closed, savoring the fleeting moment of being wrapped up in the arms of the man who held her heart – a man who hadn't held her like this in nearly a year. She would have missed the ever-so-slight kiss he dropped in her hair had it not been for the uncanny connection they shared, even after all of these months of bitterness. His simple innocent kiss touched her soul in a way that JD's had not yet managed to in their relationship. Her lips yearned for the heat of his skin, and found contact with the nape of his neck for the briefest of moments.

_He broke your heart, _something whispered from the depths of her mind, _could you survive it a second time?_ Reluctantly she pulled away slightly.

* * *

The feeling of Jordan's lips brushing his skin sent waves of desire washing over him. _You notice how Jordan deftly side-stepped Pollack's comments? Maybe she doesn't feel the same way. Maybe she's still in love with someone else, _he thought as they slowly pulled apart. A split-second of seeing the same desire he was feeling mirrored in her whiskey-colored eyes was all it took.

_To hell with it, _he decided and took her lips in his.

* * *

Jordan instantly recognized the fire in his eyes. She'd seen it countless times over the past four years, turning his eyes from a pale sky blue to a darker and heated color of sapphires.

_To hell with it, _she deemed as his lips tentatively took hers.

His kisses were hesitant at first, slow and cautious, as if he feared startling her. Jordan's eyes opened momentarily, ensuring that this was truly happening. She could taste the moonshine on his soft lips. Her mouth languidly explored his and she trailed her hand from his back, along his chest, finally resting on the back of his neck, encouraging him to continue.

Jordan could feel the heat of passion permeating every inch of her. As they gradually eased backwards onto the bed she opened her lips, giving him full access to her mouth. She was rewarded by his tongue tracing along her lips and dipping into her awaiting mouth, finding her own tongue and teasing it until she responded in kind. Seeking more contact with his body, Jordan reached her leg over his own and pulled herself closer to him. She felt Woody's hand travel from her back down her body, ultimately coming to a stop along her calf.

All thoughts in her mind, other than those of his lips' ministrations and his hands caressing her body, faded into nothingness. The past didn't matter, Pollack didn't matter. All that mattered now was that this feeling continue, and that she let Woody know _exactly_ how much, and for how long, she had wanted this.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry... more fun to come... if some reviews come my way. Wink wink, nudge nudge.  



	2. Round Some Bases

**A/N: Sorry it took a few days to get this out. Real life leaves me with little time to write... which is perhaps why I don't do it very often… ponder…**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Jordan's head spun and her heart thumped in her chest in a manner similar to when she had had too much to drink. Yet the only alcohol she's consumed that evening was the tiny sip of moonshine. Indeed, if she were drunk on anything it would have to have been Woody's kisses. The feeling of his lips caressing hers, his tongue leisurely exploring her mouth gave her a heady sensation that no amount of liqueur had yet to achieve.

Woody's lips traveled across her cheek to her earlobe, which he took into his mouth, nibbling ever-so-gently, while his hands played with the curls of her hair. A low moan escaped from the back of her throat and she began to wonder why on God's good earth they had never done this before.

Of course, she had had a small sampling of this, several years ago, sitting next to him on the desert floor while the setting sun painted the sky brilliant hues. That "one for the road" had been achingly sweet – not to mention painfully short. It had been enough to give Jordan an inkling of what kind of talents Woody possessed, but now… Now, she was beginning to understand how Woody had described their first kiss as the kind he'd give his grandmother.

_Hell, if this is what he's capable of, maybe he was telling the truth._

_

* * *

_

Woody moved his kisses slowly down her neck, pausing at the hollow just above her collar bone when he heard her slow intake of breath.

_That's two,_ he noted to himself, determined to find all of the areas of Jordan's body that would induce the most pleasure for her. He kissed the spot, then took his teeth to her collar bone lightly as he slowly slipped her cardigan off her shoulder. He placed a soft kiss on the warm spot where it had been.

It was then that Jordan took over, turning toward his neck. He could feel the warmth of her mouth on him as his eyes slid closed, delighting in the moment.

It was going to happen, after all of these years dancing around each other, as if they were partners in some absurd tango. When one took a step forward the other would respond by taking a step backwards, all the while passion burning in their eyes. There was no masking the attraction between them, it was as plain as the day is long, both to the observers of their dance, as well as to themselves… But still, the music had played on, and they had continued the dance, pushing, pulling – and now, finally, falling into each other's arms.

As Jordan's kisses progressed to the soft spot just behind his ear, he gave a sigh of pleasure and opened his eyes. It took him a second to register what he could see above her shoulder.

"Jor," he said, his voice coming out jagged.

"Mmmm… Woody," Jordan murmured against the heat of his skin. The heat of her breath falling on his earlobe caused his breath to catch in his chest. He struggled for control.

"No, Jo," he mumbled as she nipped at his ear. "Door," her lips moved downward again, "open," he managed to get out.

"Hmm?" Jordan hummed against him, apparently not realizing what Woody was trying to tell her.

"Jordan," he said, gathering all of the self-control he could muster, "the door- to our room – it's wide open."

She paused her workings on his neck and looked up at him. Woody nudged his head in the direction of the doorway, her eyes following. Her mouth fell down in a silent "oh" when she finally saw what he had been saying.

"So unless you want to charge anyone who happens to walk by here for a show, then we should probably…" he let the rest of his words trail off.

* * *

"Oh, I must have left it…" she started, as she untangled their limbs from one another. "Let me just…" she stood and moved toward the doorway. She took a hold of the doorknob and turned, holding it behind her back, as she walked into the room, pulling the door shut silently behind her.

She glanced down at Woody, who had sat up on the bed and was pulling off his boots, while keeping his eyes on her. His skin was flushed; the hunger in his features was obvious. His voice was slow and deep as it reached her. "Jo, maybe we should…" he hesitated, "stop and talk about this."

Jordan removed her hands from the doorknob and smiled like the cat that just ate the canary. She flicked off the light switch, plunging the room into semi-darkness, shadows flickering on the walls from the light of the moon and the oil lamp that still burned on the bedside table.

"No, no more talking, Woods," her voice seductive as she slowly walked back to the bed. "We've talked for years," her hands unbuttoned her cardigan, then she dropped her arms and let it fall to the floor behind her. She crawled on the bed again, kicking off her sherpa boots as she went.

Jordan reached out for his waist, brushing her fingers across his skin briefly and then took the hem of his shirt in her hands. He allowed her to pull it over his head revealing his muscular arms and shoulders.

"No, no more talking," she repeated, "it's time to round some bases."

He chuckled at her use of the phrase he'd use on her in the past. "I thought you didn't like sports analogies when it comes to sex stuff, Jor," he teased while she bent over to kiss his shoulder. "I remember hearing something about your dad, sports and turn-offs," he whispered, leaning into her and capturing her lips in his.

"Under normal circumstances, it is," she whispered as she let her hands wander to the back of his head, her fingers playing gently in his hair. "But right now," she paused as she moved her hands back down his back, grabbed his tank top, and pulled it deftly over his head, "I think it would take you dumping me in a snowdrift out front to cool me down."

He pulled back slightly, kinking his eyebrow up in his patented Woody way, and paused as if to consider it. "Tempting," he finally retorted, "but I don't thin that either of us should be going anywhere right about now."

Jordan smiled a crooked smile and trailed her hands ever-so-slowly down the firm muscles of his chest and abdomen, not stopping until her hand had reached his groin, finding proof of what he'd just said.

"You know, _Woody_," she said, placing an extra emphasis on his name, "I think you're right." With a small movement of her head she tossed her hair over her shoulder, and then slowly raised her arms above her head in a silent invitation to him.

* * *

**A/N: So the sherpa boots came off... along with a few other things. The _real_ fun will begin next chapter.**


	3. Show 'em how it's done

**A/N: Okay, life once again has gotten away from me. Between my kids, my jobs, training for my marathon and my hubby being sick… it's been hectic to say the least – but I finally managed to get this chapter out.**

**About the fic and your reviews: Yes, it's moving slowly- but that's my intention for it. I wanted their fist time to be slow and romantic and everything else a first time should be. So be patient with me and the characters and you will be rewarded with lots of fun details.**

**This chapter moves up in rating… and the next chapter will be even more… ehh… yeah…**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Woody's hands moved down to her shirt line, and he took the bottom of her turquoise tank top into his grasp and slowly pulled it upwards, his fingers skimming her bare skin along the way. He finished pulling it over the top of her head and her long, chestnut curls cascaded down, falling onto her shoulders and back, save one stray lock, which rested on her cheek. Woody tenderly brushed it aside as Jordan reached one hand around her back and unhooked the clasps of her bra in a practiced action that must take women years to master. She hunched her shoulders slightly forward, allowing her bra to slide down her arms before tossing it onto the floor.

With his hand still resting at her cheek, Woody's eyes fell from her own and gradually traveled down her long neck, then took a lingering appraisal of the curves of her breasts. He pleasingly noticed that her desires were also visibly apparent.

"My god, Jordan, you're so beautiful," his words echoing his thoughts.

She smiled softly. "You're not too shabby yourself, Farm Boy," she mused, running her fingers over the chiseled muscles of his torso.

Jordan felt his hand drift down to the small of her back, and he leaned into her, easing them backwards onto the bed. She delighted in the pressure of his body on top of her own. The feeling of his skin as it rubbed against her bare breasts sent shockwaves throughout her.

"Oh, Woody," she called out longingly before he caught her lips in a scorching kiss, his mouth masterfully molding and intertwining itself with hers. Their passionate kisses continued, their tongues searching the depths of each other's mouths, dueling heatedly. Woody's hand wandered slowly down and found her breast, cupping it in his palm, and kneading it gently. His finger traced lazy circles along her silky skin, coming ever closer to her hardened nipples, which he rolled slightly between his fingertips until he heard her breath hitch.

_That's three,_ he noted.

* * *

Jordan reveled at the sensation of Woody's touch upon her chest. He began to trail kisses slowly down her neck, to the valley between her breasts, until his warm mouth ultimately came to a stop on her unattended nipple. Her eyes closed and she bit back a whimper of pleasure as she felt a burning sensation go straight to her core. She had spent many sleepless nights fantasying of this very thing, but it had never, even in her wildest dreams, felt this good. Jordan's hands went to his hair, mindlessly running though it.

Woody's tongue flicked at her nipple, teasing it until she arched her back towards him. He appeased her soundless request and took it fully in his mouth, alternately sucking and nipping lightly at it. After a few moments he turned his attention to the opposite side, and his fingers came to where his mouth had been.

Jordan sighed and simply let herself enjoy the moment – content, for once, to remain silent.

* * *

Woody was thoroughly enjoying, at long last, discovering Jordan's body. Without hurry he moved down her abdomen. His hands and lips lovingly explored, taking note of the soft curves of her bosom, and the flatness of her stomach. His tongue dipped into her bully button upon reaching it, causing Jordan to giggle and squirm slightly.

"Ticklish?" he asked, raising his head only enough so he could see her smiling face and honeyed eyes.

"Maybe a little," she replied as she stroked his earlobe.

"I'll have to remember that," he teased.

Woody lowered his head again, and traced a trail of kisses along the waistline of her jeans as his fingers undid the button and zipper. Jordan willingly lifted her bottom off of the bed, allowing Woody to slowly slide her jeans and panties down her long legs.

His eyes traveled the length of her, from the curls of her hair spilling onto the pillow beneath her head, down to the pale skin of her toes. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her that very moment, but he was determined to take this slow. It had taken them over four years to get here and now they had nothing to stop them; the roads in and out of the inn were blocked by the snow, the phone lines were down, and, thankfully, the storm had rendered Jordan's damned cell phone useless as well. They had nothing but each other and all night, and Woody wanted their first time together to be everything it should be: slow, tender, passionate, and filled with all of the feelings they'd built up for each other over the years.

* * *

Jordan felt Woody's lips touch her ankle, and then move as he created a trail of soft kisses up the length of her lean legs. As he passed her knees his kisses moved inward. Jordan gave a sigh of bliss at the warmth of his mouth on her inner thighs – and an internal groan of frustration when, upon his reaching the spot where she most wanted to be touched he veered to the side and his kisses fell on her hip.

It was time to take matters into her own hands.

She grabbed at his shoulders, pulled him up to her lips, and as their mouths once again met she rolled over so she was now hovering over him.

Passion burned in her and fueled her exploration of his body. Her hands and lips toured the contours of his smooth sculpted body, as if she were trying to forever embed its image upon her memory.

She took her turn of taking one of his nipples into her mouth while one of her hands teased the other.

"Jordan," his voice came out ragged. "You don't know what you're doing to me."

"Oh, you're wrong, Woody. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing," she whispered while her hands moved downward.

She had just passed his breastbone when she felt a small raised piece of skin, her lips moved down to softly kiss the scar where Rigg's bullet had pierced his flesh- and very nearly torn him from her life forever. Even though she had down so countless times since the shooting she said a silent thanks to God, or fate, or whatever, for sparing him.

Her lips gradually moved over the rippling muscles of his stomach, and her fingers found their way to the button of his jeans. She made quick work of undoing the button and zipper, her lips never leaving his body. Woody raised himself slightly off the bed, enabling her to slide his pants and boxers down.

Jordan took a hungry look across the length of his naked form, pleased with what she found.

"Well, Detective," she said with a sly grin, "I'd ask you if you had a gun in your pocket, or if you were just happy to see me… but seeing as you don't have any pockets, I'm pretty sure I know the answer."

"Funny," he said roughly. He skillfully flipped the pair of them over, the bed giving a resounding creak and the headboard thumped against the wall in the process. They both lay there quiet for a short minute, holding their breath, before they began to chuckle softly.

"That was, hmmm… loud," Jordan managed to get out in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, at this rate we're going to wake up the newlyweds next door," Woody whispered.

"Serves 'em right, after keep us up all last night," she murmured back, pressing her body farther towards his and reveling in the sensation of their bare skin upon each other.

Woody caught her lips with his in a fevered kiss, his fingers weaving themselves up in her chestnut curls. He pulled away after a moment, his lips floating just above hers, and his blue eyes full of fire. "Jordan, are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded her head once. "Let's show those kids next door how it's done."


End file.
